roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eradicator
Eradicator The Eradicator is a very powerful yet expensive tower. It is, in essence, a combination of the Commander, Commando, and Zed. There can only be 2 Eradicators on the field at once. Upgrades Default ($6320) *The Eradicator weilds an assault rifle in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other. It deals 10 damage and shoots 6 times a second. It can see hiddens at this level, too. This is the tower counterpart *Next to the actual Eradicator, there is a base that is two times larger than it. *The Eradicator also spawns entities on the track, similar to the Zed. At level one, it spawns a Zed-like mech with 750 health that deals 4 damage per shot and shoots 12 times a second. They are named "Mech"s and respawn every few seconds. Lasers ($12800) *The Eradicator deals 25 damage and shoots 7 times a second. *A minigun is added to the base that shoots 50 times a second and deals 2 damage per shot. *Range increased by 60% *Mechs have 900 health and shoot 10 times per second, dealing 10 damage per shot. *Added cosmetics: Eradicator has a black outfit and armor with a black and blue assault rifle; base is black and blue themed, too, like the max Zed; Mechs have two miniguns and are a bit larger. Prodigious Buff ($46000) *Buffs fire rate by 30%, range by 40%, damage by 75%, and money per shot by 45% of all nearby towers. The fire rate and range buff does not affect the Flamethrower and none of these buffs affect Farms. *Mechs gain a cannon that shoots a random tower that increases all their buffs by 25% for 10 seconds. This happens every 12 seconds. *Added cosmetics: Radar on top of base; Eradicator has a navy-blue outfit with a dog tag. Mech is a navy-blue color and has a cannon on the top. Annihilation ($550000) *Converts the base and Eradicator into a floating celestial object that looks a lot like the Death Star. *Gains 10 miniguns around it that shoot 100 times a second, dealing 5 damage per shot. *A superlaser cannon is added that fires every 15 seconds, dealing 95000 direct damage and 43000 splash damage. *Mechs are floating cubes that are named "Death Cubes". They have a core laser that acts similarly to the Phaser's attack but its damage stays constant. It deals 35 damage per tick. They are also armed with turrets that deal 60 damage and shoot 10 times a second. Also, there are two buff cannons, doubling its fire rate. Hell in Heaven ($6430200) *Creates a floating hellish landscape around the base with meteors, lava, firey buildings, etc. *The superlaser fires a burst of 3 shots, dealing 666666 splash damage per shot. It takes 25 seconds to recharge, however. *Multiple miniguns, turrets, and cannons are scattered across the Eradicator. Each minigun deals 75 damage and fires 125 times a second. Each turret deals 125 damage and fires 10 times a second. They burn their target, dealing 10 damage for the 5 seconds that they are on fire. Cannons deal 5700 splash damage and fire every 4 seconds. *Creates multiple hell portals in various places on the track that have 125000 health. They spawn Hell Mechs (350000 health, 70 damage per shot, fires 50 times a second), Hell Cubes (666 damage per tick; they have buff cannons), Hell Soldiers (600 health, 750 damage per shot, fires 4 times a second), and Demons (66666 health, 666 splash damage) at random intervals. There may be a maximum of 3 Hell Portals per Eradicator. *Every 7 seconds, a meteor falls on a random zombie, dealing 50000 splash damage. Category:Fanmade Towers